


Black Ice

by Hapsetshut



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU-ness, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Canon Typical Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Kinky Shit, M/M, Multi, Obsession, Other, Temperature Play, Temptation, ambiguous morals, beast mode, death seed, divergentness, look at future, look at past, turning dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapsetshut/pseuds/Hapsetshut
Summary: When Bobby froze the world no one asked why. It's been years since then and no ones even mentioned his time with the death seed, until Daken. Now, Daken wants to 'talk'. A talk that may very well change the course of his life





	Black Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Read those couple issues of Uncanny were Bobby's evil cause of that thing Daken said in Iceman, thought I could do something better with it. Lovingly betaed by my dear Finnly. She took my mess and made it coherent

The sun was shining brightly but the air was crisp and cold in his lungs. Bobby couldn’t say it bothered him though. He was barely even aware of the cold and he enjoyed the way it turned the air cleaner. It was a lovely afternoon for people who didn’t mind winter and a terrible one for everyone else. Even now that he was past his thirties, Bobby still felt amused by people’s aversion to the cold and the winter season.

Today though, today he understood it, a little bit at least. Why everyone was hurrying to get back home instead of lingering to glance at shop windows and spend some money on random things. It was not the cold that had him wishing he was home though.

It was the reason why he was out here instead of back at the Jean Grey School for higher learning. 

Daken had invited him. Daken! Of all people! And after everything that had happened? Bobby didn’t think the bastard would have the nerve to show his face around town for a long time coming. And yet here he was. Bobby opened the door to the little café and smiled a bit awkwardly at the young, blonde woman that greeted him. This was not the kind of place Bobby would have picked to go to if he had a real choice. Too high end, too … extra.  
He knew it might be a trap, or at the very least a waste of time. The note had seemed strangely earnest, however.

_Bobby, you may not believe this but I’m truly sorry for everything that’s happened over the past few days, as well as the events that lead up to it. If you’d give me the chance I’d like to talk to you face to face and try to explain myself. At the very least you deserve that, but if you decide it’s not worth the effort I will understand as well._  
_Sincerely, your friend  
**Daken**_

‘Sincerely your friend!’ **Friend!** How could Daken even think that he was anywhere near what would be considered a friend!

Bobby was huffing about it as he found a table a bit out of the way, in case things got heated, or in his case frosty, and a waiter handed him a menu while he waited. Everything on it was ridiculously expensive. The cheapest cup of coffee was fifteen dollars. When the waiter came back Bobby just asked for a water and earned himself a disapproving eye for his trouble. Daken arrived not long after that.

Daken smiled when he spotted him and for some reason that made Bobby blush a little. He shook it off pretty quickly though, deciding it had to be his nerves. Daken made his way to his table with all the grace and precision he’d had the night they had danced. His mind drifted back to that night, Daken’s hands had held him so securely, but with such gentleness. It had been a jarring experience in all. 

“I’m glad you came Bobby, I wasn’t sure if you would take my note seriously.” He was smiling but this one, as opposed to the night they’d met, didn’t seem nearly so smug. It appeared to be almost, genuine. It curled around his pristine full lips. Pale pink and so plush one would expect to see them on some young woman’s face rather than the maniac that sat before him. Bobby quickly realized he was staring and pulled his attention back to Daken’s eyes, giving a small ‘tsk’ at his statement.

“I wasn’t going to, but I figured even you should have a chance to explain yourself. And it's Not like I can’t handle myself if you try anything.”

Daken’s smile faded at that and for some reason, it gave Bobby a knot in his stomach. “Of course, that's very generous of you. Thank you, Bobby.” For a moment Bobby was left speechless. Why was Daken acting so cordial? He hadn’t even been this polite the first time they’d met, what the hell was going on?

The waiter returned and Daken ordered something Bobby couldn’t even pronounce. Before the waiter left though Daken had eyed Bobby’s glass of water. “Is that all you're having?”

“Yes,” he answered flatly. “I’m on a teacher's salary.” 

Daken paused for a moment before telling the waiter, “And a cappuccino for my friend please.” Bobby was a bit stunned, he hadn’t been expecting for Daken to get him anything. What reason did Daken have to think he should?

 For a good two minutes they sat there in uneasy silence and Bobby started to wonder why he had come in the first place. Daken seemed to have nothing to say so - before he could finish his thought, the waitress brought their drinks.

Daken stirred cream into the frothy concoction they’d brought him. “Honestly I’m more of a tea person myself but I do enjoy this quaint little Italian specialty from time to time.”

“Daken just cut the crap already.” Daken’s eyes darted up to Bobby’s while he blew on his drink.

“I’m sorry?” Daken seemed confused by the statement, or maybe just by Bobby’s tone.

“Let’s just be real with each other for a minute here. What is this really all about? You show up out of nowhere disrupt the lives of everyone at the school then not a week later-”

“It’s been two weeks.” Daken interrupted his little rant very casually, voice seems very matter of fact.

“I don’t care!” Ice began to prickle on Bobby’s skin and a burst of cold air filled the cafe. Daken couldn’t help smiling at the show of power. “And what the hell was up with that note? Why did you even want to meet me here ‘cause I’m damn sure it’s not to apologize.” 

Calmly, and with surprising care, Daken set down his cup and gave Bobby his full attention. “Do you remember what I told you the first night we met? When we danced?” Daken smirked at him and the sight of it was sickening. 

“Before or after I froze you?” The comment was unnecessary but it made him feel better about that smirk. Bobby couldn’t help chuckling at it either. Even more so because Daken was far less than amused by it. His face told Bobby that he was very ‘done’ with those kinds of statements.

“Before, obviously, you dolt. I told you I’d seen what you were capable of when you had the apocalypse seed in you.” Bobby’s face turned to stone in an instant at the mention of his time with the death seed. No one, absolutely no one had brought that up after it happened, barely acknowledged it at all in fact. Like they just wanted to cover it up and forget it ever happened, like he wasn’t worth talking about.

Bobby could understand not wanting to talk about … the things he had done were.... And yet he thought someone, anyone, would at least come talk to him, to see how he was...after. Ask him why he’d done it, or why he was doing it. About the experience. About his feelings, and about the fear. 

But no one had. Not his friends and definitely not his family. He was just left alone to bear what he had been done. To live with that weight on his shoulders, in silence.

“I saw what you became,” he continued, “ I saw what you did to the world Bobby, and it was beautiful. You were beautiful.” Beautiful? Beautiful?! Bobby nearly choked on air. The actual fuck was wrong with this freak?

“You had everything, literally everything in the palm of your icy hands. The world was yours to take and yet you gave it all up.” Bobby watched nervously as Daken took a sip from his drink before continuing, “What I want to understand is what compelled you to do that?” Daken smiled at him, and it was the kind of smile that one could almost call sweet. Bobby did not fall for it, however.

He glared at the man seated before him and briefly considered decapitating him. How dare Daken, how dare he bring up a time when Bobby had been at his lowest, his most vulnerable.

The audacity he had to even mention something that had been so, so painful to Bobby. He was about two seconds away from icing Daken before he managed to remind himself that they were in a public place full of civilians. Civilians which would get caught in the crossfire. It was then that it hit Bobby. They were meeting here because Daken had thought this through carefully and planned for Bobby to be hesitant to start a fight in public.

“I’m not like you Daken, I care about what happens to people.” Bobby took notice of the subtle shift in Daken’s expression. Was it the cold, dismissive tone of his voice which got under Daken’s skin, or the words? Or perhaps both.

“I never said you didn’t, my dear.” Bobby arched his brow at the pet name but Daken continued talking, “Do you think I’m some kind of heartless beast? That there’s no one and nothing I care about?” 

“Clothes don’t count Daken.” Bobby was proud of that one. It was easy to see that it hit a nerve with Daken by how furrowed his brow became.

 

“Cute. Very cute Bobby. How old are we again? Thirty going on twelve?” 

Bobby returned Daken’s disapproving glare right back at him.

“Despite what you, and others, think I do care about things. About people in fact”

Bobby raised an eyebrow at him. “You mean Laura and Gabby?”

“Yes, they’re my family. The only real family I have left in this world.” Daken made a face of disdain thinking about the others he unwillingly shared a bloodline with. These weren’t thoughts he wanted to be thinking in public. In front of Bobby in particular. 

“And,” Daken started but then paused again. Bobby wondered if he had meant to say something he thought was better left unsaid. “And I’d do anything for them.” There was a taste of the words which left Bobby believing that it was not what Daken had wanted to say but he’d let it slide for now. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

Bobby thought on what Daken had said about Laura and Gabby. It occurred to him that he had never really considered that Daken had a … well, a heart. Feelings. Desires. Dreams even. “Okay. Fine. But, what’s your point?”

“My point?”

“Yeah, your point. Why bring any of this up at all? Why invite me here, treat me to a drink and start talking about any of this?”

Daken took another sip of his drink, “You haven’t touched your cappuccino. It’ll get cold, but maybe you prefer it that way.”

Bobby decided that he had enough then. He grabbed Daken’s arm, freezing it to the table without so much as going icy himself. “What is the point of this Daken?”

Daken didn’t seem alarmed by any of it. In fact, that bastard was smiling. 

“There’s that fiery spark you used to have, Snowflake. I’m glad to see it’s not dead.” Daken gave his arm a jerk, breaking free from the ice with unsettling ease. Bobby felt reminded that back at the party, Daken had thawed out quicker than he had any right to. 

“My point, dear Robert,” Bobby frowned no one called him Robert, literally no one. It sounded foreign to him. “You had the power to protect as well as destroy. I’ve looked into your little ‘episode’. You said the seed didn’t give you power it just made you realize what you were capable of.”

“That was the seed taking not me,” Bobby growled at him. This conversation had taken a turn which Bobby was less than enthused with.

“You went around with your big ice wings, tormenting your friends and loved ones for days but not actually hurting anyone. Consciously anyway. God knows there had to be at least a few death from your ‘worldwide winter wonderland’, and a lot of animals died that’s for sure.” 

Bobby was smarter about his attack this time. It was concealed for one and would get Daken where things really hurt.

Daken grunted and his face started to more or less scrunch up on itself. His teeth were ground together as he tried to talk. “D-did...you j-just…?”

“What’s the matter, hotshot? Got yourself a case of ‘blue balls’?” A cheeky grin broke on his face and Bobby wiggled his fingers at Daken like he’d just cast a spell or something.

“S-stop it!” Daken had grabbed both sides of the table for support. He could feel the ice breaking into the sensitive skin of his -

“Bobby,” He managed to sound somewhat smooth, “No one ever t-t-t,” Daken gasped, things were really getting cold now, “Told me that you were such a sadist”

Bobby looked horrified by the accusation and quickly released him. Daken slammed onto the table, panting some but managed to pull himself back up with some dignity still intact.

“Isn’t that a bit of a low blow for an X-men? Or do you just get away with whatever you want nowadays?” Bobby didn’t answer, just gave him an icy glare. “If you’ll allow me to continue, I’ll try to be more sensitive to your ‘triggers’,” Bobby kept on glaring but said nothing.

“Your ‘evil ice angel,’ that wasn’t the monster that was just you. Keeping back the real monster but still testing the waters with not just your powers, but also your morals. I can only imagine what was going through your head, well other than the very apparent queer panic episode you were experiencing.”

“Truly though, I think you were just done.” The expression in his eyes was fierce as he met Bobby’s lighter blue eyes, “You were done with those women who thought you weren’t good enough. Done trying to be the perfect hero everyone wanted you to be. Done with your pathetic parents and how they treated you. And most of all, you were done hiding from yourself. I think you were just done with life altogether -” An icy blast shot out from underneath the table reducing it to splinters in seconds. Daken was quick enough to evade any real damage and even managed to bring his drink with him. Bobby’s had not been so lucky though as it lay strewn on the floor near his feet that had iced over and started working up his thighs.

Daken ignored the outburst and the gasps of their audience. He just continued on, “You were done with that old life. I think you were ready for a new one. I think you are ready for a new one.” 

Bobby just stood there, enraged and panting heavily. Using every fiber to stop himself from blasting the biggest ice-blow of his life at Daken.

“The truth can be hard to swallow, there’s a lot of emotions going on for you right now, I know.” He … he knew? How? He couldn’t know-! “I’ll give you some time to process everything,” Daken took the receipt and scribbled something onto it. “If you need anything,” He slid the number over to Bobby. “I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other soon, enjoy your day Mr. Drake.” He reached into his wallet, pulled out two hundred dollar bills and left them next to the remains of the table, “Keep the change.” He said to the waiter with a wink.

And with that, he left.


End file.
